mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonderbolts Academy/Gallery
Prologue Main ponies having a picnic S3E7.png|Mane Six having a picnic Pinkie bouncing around picnic S3E7.png|Lovable, bouncy Pinkie Pie. Main ponies relaxing at the panic S3E7.png|All the ponies are waiting beside Rainbow Dash's mailbox? Pinkie bouncing near the other ponies S3E7.png|Pinkie Pie has an anxious look on her face. That's not common of her. Other main ponies looking at Pinkie S3E7.png|Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy! Main ponies looking at Pinkie offscreen S3E7.png|Everypony's eyes on the Pie. Pinkie 'I can't wait another minute' S3E7.png|Turning around for another round. Eh? Pinkie clenching teeth S3E7.png|Pinkie Pie just can't wait Twilight 'Pinkie Pie' S3E7.png|There's no helping it. The mail always ends up being late whenever they fire Derpy. Twilight 'You're more nervous' S3E7.png|Why are you even worrying? You're not the one who's going. Twilight 'Than Rainbow Dash' S3E7.png|Pinkie is anxious to know whether Rainbow Dash got in or not. Rainbow 'I'm not nervous' S3E7.png|I'm not nervous. Rainbow 'At all' S3E7.png|True dat! Rainbow Dash 'When I get' S3E7.png|Nopony is ever-so more confident than Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash 'Into the Wonderbolt Academy' S3E7.png|She knows she'll make the Wonderbolts. Pinkie 'If you get in' S3E7.png|Pinkie displaying reality of situations? No wai! Pinkie 'If you get in' 2 S3E7.png|Don't jinx it! Pinkie frightening Rainbow S3E7.png|Pink fear dominates! Rainbow 'I'm telling you' S3E7.png|I'm telling you Rainbow 'It's in the bag' S3E7.png|It's in the bag Pinkie shouting at Rainbow S3E7.png|Don't jinx it! Pinkie shouting at Rainbow 2 S3E7.png|This is Pinkie's serious face. Applejack biting apple S3E7.png|Applejack eating an apple. Applejack 'She is the best flyer in Ponyville' S3E7.png|RD is Best Flyer! Rainbow flying past Fluttershy and Applejack S3E7.png|''*whoosh*'' Applejack holds on to her hat S3E7.png|Don't lose yer hat now Applejack. Rainbow Dash 'In Ponyville?' S3E7.png|How could I not get invited to the Wonderbolts Academy. Rainbow Dash flying around cloud S3E7.png|I can craft Clouds. Rainbow Dash flying around cloud 2 S3E7.png|In style. Rainbow Dash flying around cloud 3 S3E7.png|10 seconds flat. Rainbow Dash about to go down cloud slide S3E7.png|No problem. Rainbow descending down slide S3E7.png|Rainbow's cloud slide Main ponies looking up at Rainbow S3E7.png|The ponies, all watching Rainbow Dash. Rainbow flying backwards relaxed S3E7.png|Nothing to worry about Rainbow 'On the first day' S3E7.png Rainbow bumping into mail pony S3E7.png|*Donk* Rainbow looking up at mail pony S3E7.png|Huh? Mail pony from Dash's point of view S3E7.png|"Hello" Mail pony holding out letter S3E7.png|Letter for Rainbow Dash. Rainbow snatching letter S3E7.png|Gimme that! Rainbow happy while holding the letter S3E7.png|This is it! Rainbow biting letter S3E7.png|The moment of truth! Rainbow tearing the letter S3E7.png|*Rip* Rainbow excited over reading the letter S3E7.png|*Gasp* Rainbow surprised while reading the letter S3E7.png|... Rainbow disappointed while reading the letter S3E7.png|I... Rainbow 'I didn't get in' S3E7.png|...I didn't make it. Pinkie big gasp S3E7.png|Le gasp! Rainbow sad look reading the letter S3E7.png|Pause for dramatic effect... Rainbow 'Gotcha!' S3E7.png|"Gotcha!" Rainbow cute giggle S3E7.png|TROLOLOLOL! Main ponies happy for Rainbow S3E7.png|Ah! Rainbow 'You guys are so gullible' S3E7.png|You guys are so gullible! Rainbow 'Like I wasn't gonna get in' S3E7.png|Told ya I'd get in. Pinkie rocketing into Rainbow S3E7.png|Pinkie, attack! Pinkie and Rainbow rolling S3E7.png|Do a barrel roll! Pinkie begins hugging Rainbow S3E7.png|*Squeee* Pinkie 'I'm just so' S3E7.png|Pinkie Pie hugging tightly. Pinkie continues to hug Rainbow S3E7.png|Pinkie teases the shippers Pinkie 'Happy for you!' S3E7.png|Pinkie practicing her level 3 super from Fighting is Magic Pinkie hugging RD S3E07.png|Yay! Rainbow isn't enjoying this S3E7.png|A little too tight Pinkie. Rainbow getting tired S3E7.png|Gah, do I really need this? Rainbow 'Pinkie Pie, I kinda need to get going' S3E7.png|I kinda need to get going... Pinkie makes RD go Derp S3E07.png|Pinkie's hug of death Pinkie releases Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie 'Okay!' S3E7.png|Okay! Pinkie 'I'm done!' S3E7.png|I'm done! Rainbow feeling her back S3E7.png|Ow...that hurt... Rainbow 'Sooner I get there' S3E7.png|I'll show them, who the best filer is! Rainbow flies circularly in the air S3E7.png|Yeah! Rainbow 'Sooner I get to show my stuff' S3E7.png|Rainbow Dash is super confident in herself. Rainbow beginning to fly downwards S3E7.png|Woohoo! Applejack and Rarity getting Rainbow's bag ready S3E7.png|Ship tease, ship tease everywhere Rainbow snatching her bag S3E7.png|Rainbow dashes by, while taking her saddlebag. Applejack and Rarity feel the drift S3E7.png|*Wooosh* Rainbow braking while talking S3E7.png|*Screech* Rainbow 'See you guys in a week!' S3E7.png|Off to become Top Feather! Other ponies wave Rainbow off S3E7.png|''See ya in a week, Rainbow Dash!'' Rainbow about to fly off S3E7.png|Rainbow Dash, flying off towards the Wonderbolts academy. Rainbow flying off S3E7.png|Rainbow dashing off to the Wonderbolt Academy. Pinkie running after Rainbow S3E7.png|Wait! Pinkie worried about Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|Pinkie, looks exhausted. Pinkie's big megaphone S3E7.png|Here we go... Pinkie shouting in megaphone S3E7.png|"Don't forget to write!!!!" Pinkie after shouting in megaphone S3E7.png|A few more decibels, and we can add it to our list of WMDs. Pinkie 'Do you think she heard me?' S3E7.png|"Do you think she heard me?" Arriving at the Academy Rainbow flying S3E07.png|Just causally flying around. No big. The Wonderbolt Academy S3E07.png|The Wonderbolt Academy. Rainbow flying through the Academy S3E07.png|This is all so amazing. Pegasi about to fly S3E07.png|Soldiers of the arial space. Pegasi flying S3E07.png|And they take off for their veteran training. Rainbow looks up S3E07.png|Rainbow Dash looks around the Academy. Pegasi flying through a cloud ring S3E07.png|Stay in formation! Pegasi walking step by step in unison S3E07.png|Left, right, left, right! Pegasi doing push ups S3E07.png|What are these credits doing here? Star Hunter doing a pull up S3E07.png|''"Do you even lift?!'' Midnight Strike flying through rings S3E07.png|Midnight Strike's first appearance. Midnight Strike flying S03E07.png|He'll make a great Wonderbolt someday Rainbow sees Midnight Strike flying past her S3E07.png|Wow! Rainbow 'Oh yeah!' S3E07.png Red flag waving S3E07.png|The meeting place for the trainees. Pegasi talking S3E07.png|That's right - Snowflake is in training to be a Wonderbolt. Pegasi stands straight S3E07.png|Attention! Spitfire walking S3E07.png|In comes the Drill Master. Spitfire 'Betcha'll think you're Wonderbolt material' S3E07.png|This is my business face Pegasi 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Think you got what it takes to be an elite flyer' S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes, ma'am' 2 S3E07.png Spitfire 'Let me be the first to tell you' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You don't' S3E07.png|Is this the same Spitfire from The Best Night Ever? Spitfire walking past the pegasi S3E07.png Spitfire looks at Cloudchaser S3E07.png Cloudchaser's legs shaking S3E07.png Cloudchaser 'No, ma'am' S3E07.png|"No ma'am!" Spitfire being assertive S3E7.png|She looks serious... Snowflake looking S3E07.png|Not as tough as he looks... Snowflake making a straight face S3E07.png Spitfire looks at Snowflake S3E07.png|Spitfire is sizing up Snowflake. Snowflake subject to intimidation S3E7.png|He seems scared. Spitfire 'Ya think you're hot stuff' S3E07.png|''"You're so ugly, you could be a modern art masterpiece!"'' Snowflake moves down S3E07.png Spitfire talking at Rainbow's face S3E07.png Spitfire 'You'll probably quit after the first day!' S3E07.png|"You'll probably quit after the first day!" Rainbow Dash 'I'd never quit' S3E07.png|"No ma'am, I never quit ma'am" Spitfire moves to Lightning Dust S3E07.png Spitfire talking to Lightning Dust S3E07.png|"Bet you couldn't fly past the first flag post!" Spitfire 'Bet you couldn't fly past the first flagpole without getting winded' S3E07.png Spitfire and Lightning Dust S3E07.png Lightning 'Try me, ma'am' S3E07.png|"Try me ma'am!" Note: Don't ever try this with a real drill instructor Spitfire 'What's that' S3E07.png|"What was that?" Rainbow looks at her left S3E07.png Lightning 'Let me show you what I've got, ma'am' S3E07.png|"Let me show you what I've got, ma'am" Spitfire 'You want a chance to prove yourself, huh' S3E07.png Lightning 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Well then, now's your chance' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Give me five hundred laps!' S3E07.png|One pony mouths off, the whole team suffers. Spitfire 'All of you!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'NOW!' S3E07.png|Now!!! Spitfire blows her whistle S3E07.png|Gimme 500 laps! Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png The pegasi flies S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust flying S3E07.png The pegasi flying S3E07.png Cloudchaser flying S3E07.png Cloudchaser flying 2 S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning catches up with Cloudchaser S3E07.png|Rainbow and Lightning Dust zooming by Cloudchaser Rainbow and Lightning flies past Cloudchaser S3E07.png|Rainbow and lightning contrails Spitfire 'Lap four-hundred and ninety-nine!' S3E07.png Cloudchaser to me or to her S3E7.png|Is she talking to me or to her?? Rainbow 'One more lap to go!' S3E07.png Rainbow competing with Lightning S3E07.png|Rainbow is winking at Lightning Dust! Mmm... Lightning 'You're on!' S3E07.png|Evenly matched. Rainbow and Lightning flying fast S3E07.png|*ZOOM* Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 2 S3E07.png|You're on! Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 3 S3E07.png|Double Rainbow Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 4 S3E07.png|Rainbow Dash is ahead! Lightning ahead of Rainbow S3E07.png|Now Lightning Dust! Rainbow Dash racing S3E07.png|...Now, they're tied. Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 5 S3E07.png|Twin Warriors Spitfire 'Five hundred!' S3E07.png|Spitfire yelling (she does that a lot in this episode) Lightning and Rainbow stops S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning smiles S3E07.png Spitfire 'Not bad' S3E07.png Spitfire 'for a couple of newbies' S3E07.png|"not bad, for a couple of newbies." Lightning tells Rainbow her name S3E07.png|"Name's Lightning Dust" Rainbow tells Lightning her name S3E07.png|"Rainbow Dash." Lightning 'Wanna grab some grub in the mess hall' S3E07.png|Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust. Rainbow 'Definitely' S3E07.png|Definitely. Checking the mailbox Pinkie looks inside the mailbox S3E07.png|Happy Pinkie depressed seeing there's no mail S3E07.png|Sad Pinkie looks inside the mailbox again S3E07.png|Happy Pinkie depressed again S3E07.png|Sad Pinkie looks inside the maibox 2 S3E07.png|Happy Applejack 'Rainbow Dash hasn't even been gone twenty-four hours yet' S3E07.png|Sad Applejack 'Give her a chance to settle in first' S3E07.png|I can see where this is going. Applejack 'Why don't we just go see what Twilight's up to' S3E07.png|Why don't we go over to Twilight's? Pinkie Pie 'New spells, huh' S3E07.png|At least, she's giving it some thought. Pinkie thinking S3E07.png|....And, some more thought. Pinkie 'Okay' S3E07.png|Ooh, why not! Pinkie and Applejack walking S3E07.png|Even though she agreed to it, she still seems uncertain. Pinkie 'Wait!' S3E07.png|Wait! Pinkie 'If I'm not here when Rainbow Dash's letter arrives' S3E07.png|What if... Pinkie 'I won't be able to read it right away' S3E07.png|The letter comes while I'm not here?! Pinkie walking towards the mailbox S3E07.png|Than,Rainbow Dash will probably be worried when I don't write back! Pinkie 'I won't be able to write her back right away' S3E07.png|I need to stay by the mailbox's side. Applejack looking S3E07.png|Huh? Pinkie at the mailbox S3E07.png Pinkie "she might worry it got lost" S3E07.png Pinkie "if she's worrying about her letter" S3E07.png Pinkie "she'll be distracted" S3E07.png Pinkie "she won't do well at the academy" S3E07.png Pinkie's worries get out of control S3E07.png Pinkie "if she gets kicked out" S3E07.png Pinkie "they'll never invite her to be a Wonderbolt" S3E07.png Pinkie "all her dreams will be crushed!" S3E07.png|I can't wait any longer! Pinkie's worried face S3E07.png|I am going to blow! Applejack worried about Pinkie Pie S3E07.png Pinkie Pie "it'll be all my fault" S3E07.png Pinkie Pie beyond worried S3E07.png Super-dramatic Pinkie Pie S3E07.png Pinkie falls down S3E07.png Applejack 'So in other words' S3E07.png Pinkie smiling S3E07.png Applejack 'Suit yourself' S3E07.png|Suit yourself Pinkie. Pinkie looks inside the mailbox 3 S3E07.png|Happy Pinkie depressed S3E07.png|Sad Pinkie looks inside the maibox 4 S3E07.png|over... Pinkie depressed 2 S3E07.png|...and over again... The Dizzitron Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Lightning Dust, Raindrops and Cloudchaser listening to Spitfire S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust confident S3E7.png Lightning Dust standing proud S3E07.png Spitfire 'A Wonderbolt must be able to recover quickly' S3E7.png Unknown pony pulling off cover S3E7.png|And for that... The Dizzitron S3E7.png|Makes you feel dizzy Wonderbolt Trainees looking at the Dizzitron S3E7.png|The Rainbow Factory is in the background... Spitfire shows the ponies the Dizzitron S3E07.png|Behold the Dizzatron Spitfire 'Once you have recovered' S3E7.png Spitfire asking who's first to go on the Dizzitron S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png Rainbow thinks Spitfire meant her S3E7.png Spitfire telling pink pegasus to go first S3E7.png Pink pegasus 'Me?' S3E7.png Pink pegasus looking past Spitfire S3E7.png|Kinda worried Pink pegasus view of Dizzitron S3E7.png Pink pegasus view of Dizzitron blurred S3E7.png Pink Pegasus gulping S3E07.png Spitfire shouts at the pink Pegasus S3E07.png|Get up there NOW! Pink Pegasus inserts herself to the Dizzitron S3E07.png Spitfire asks if she's ready S3E07.png Pink Pegasus 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Go!' S3E07.png Stallion pulls the lever S3E07.png Stallion pushes the lever S3E07.png A pony about to be launched of the Dizzitron S3E07.png Pegasi's eyes rolling around S3E07.png Pink Pegasus being spinned S3E07.png Spitfire 'Release!' S3E07.png Pink Pegasus being released S3E07.png Pink Pegasus spinning S3E07.png Pink Pegasus flying in a circular motion S3E07.png Pink Pegasus lands on the runway S3E07.png Pink Pegasus spinning on the runway S3E07.png|"Safe" landing Pink Pegasus's eyes spinning S3E07.png Spitfire 'Fifteen seconds' S3E07.png|Cares more about the time than the safety of her student Spitfire 'Who's next' S3E07.png Pink Pegasus being dragged away S3E7.png|Poor mare being dragged back to line. Rainbow and Lightning putting their hooves up S3E07.png|Rainbow and Lightning want to go next. Lightning Dust aw man S3E7.png|Aw man I wanted a go. Rainbow 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png|Looks like I'm up next. Rainbow inserts herself to the Dizzitron S3E07.png Rainbow putting her goggles on S3E07.png Spitfire 'Okay, go!' S3E07.png Rainbow being spinned by the Dizzitron S3E07.png|*Whirrr* Reflection of the Dizzitron on Spitfire's eyes S3E07.png Spitfire 'Release!' 2 S3E07.png Rainbow being released S3E07.png Rainbow Dash spinning S3E07.png Rainbow Dash flying fast S3E07.png Rainbow with a determined face S3E07.png Rainbow flying fast S3E07.png Rainbow flying past Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire 'Six seconds' S3E07.png Spitfire 'That's an academy record' S3E07.png Rainbow flying down S3E07.png Rainbow 'I make everything look easy' S3E07.png Pegasi hears Spitfire S3E07.png Lightning 'can you put the Dizzitron at maximum speed' S3E07.png|Permission to try the nausea machine at the No Lunch Ever Again setting, ma'am? Lightning 'I wanna push my limits' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png Lightning 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png|Evil grin Spitfire 'You asked for it' S3E07.png Stallion pushes the lever at the background S3E07.png Lightning being spinned S3E07.png Stallion pulls lever S3E07.png Meter points at picture of tortoise S3E07.png|Slow speed Meter points at picture of a rabbit S3E07.png|Medium speed Meter points at picture of skull with wings S3E07.png|Turn it up to skull with wings and lightning bolts Stallion looks up S3E07.png Lightning Dust on the Dizzitron S3E07.png Spitfire 'Release!' 3 S3E07.png Lightning being launched away S3E07.png Lightning being flown away in a circular motion S3E07.png Lightning Dust flies from the Dizzitron S3E07.png Rocketing from the Dizzitron S3E07.png|Lightning Dust. Lightning Dust heads towards the ground S3E07.png Lightning heading towards the ground S3E07.png Lightning flying fast S3E07.png Lightning flying past Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire 'Six point five seconds' S3E07.png Lightning moves back to her position S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow doing a hoofbump S3E07.png Lightning hears Spitfire S3E07.png Other pegasi feeling dizzy S3E07.png Rainbow Dash & Lightning Dust dang! S3E7.png|Dang! Hope she didn't break anything. Rainbow and Lightning sees Raindrops S3E07.png Rainbow 'No pony even came close to six seconds' S3E07.png|... But they're too cool to care for long Lightning 'They should make us Wonderbolts right now' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Yeah they should' S3E07.png|Staring deep into Lightning Dust's eyes... Rainbow hearing Spitfire S3E07.png Rainbow Dash adorable side S3E7.png|An adorable shot of Rainbow Dash. Spitfire 'For the rest of the camp' S3E07.png The other pegasi hearing Spitfire S3E07.png|They don't look too happy Talking to RD S3E07.png Rainbow Dash hoof bump S3E7.png|Hoof bump! Becoming a wingpony Everypony checking the list S3E7.png|Everypony checking the list. Rainbow Dash asking for wingpony S3E7.png|Rainbow asking which one of these lucky gals is her wingpony. Cloudchaser near giggling S3E7.png|Cloudchaser looks like she wants to giggle. Cloudchaser check the wall S3E7.png|"You might want to check the wall." Cloudchaser giggling S3E7.png|Giggle. Giggle. Rainbow Dash rough excuse me S3E7.png|Talk about a rough excuse me. Rainbow Dash disbelief S3E7.png|Total disbelief. Rainbow Dash frowning S3E7.png|This isn't what Rainbow wanted. Rainbow Dash & partner S3E7.png|Rainbow Dash and her new wingpony. Rainbow Dash forced smile S3E7.png|Putting on a forced smile. Rainbow Dash why! S3E7.png|Why! Wonderbolt sheet on desk S3E7.png Wonderbolt sheet with horseshoe mark S3E7.png|Pony version of sign with an X Spitfire working at her desk S3E7.png|Signing Autographs. What a job! Rainbow enters the office S3E7.png Rainbow 'Permission to enter ma'am' S3E7.png Spitfire 'What is it Rainbow Dash?' S3E7.png Rainbow looking fed up S3E7.png|So that's what horse shoes are used for... Rainbow 'I had the best time on the Dizzitron' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Only six seconds!' S3E7.png Spitfire 'And?' S3E7.png Rainbow cute expression S3E7.png Rainbow 'You made me a wing pony!' S3E7.png|Me? a wing pony? Spitfire taking off shades S3E7.png Spitfire folding shades S3E7.png Spitfire getting down to business S3E7.png|An impressive imitation of Gendo Ikari and Mr. Burns. Spitfire explaining the pairing to Rainbow S3E7.png|Excellent... Spitfire 'Do you think you'll not be an unstoppable team?' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean no ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean...' S3E7.png Rainbow head down eyes closed S3E7.png Rainbow 'We'll be an unstoppable team' S3E7.png Rainbow slight head lowering S3E7.png Rainbow 'I think I should be lead pony' S3E7.png Spitfire focusing on Rainbow S3E7.png Spitfire 'And I think' S3E7.png Spitfire 'And I think Lightning Dust likes to push herself' S3E7.png Spitfire 'A little harder than you do' S3E7.png Rainbow acknowledging Spitfire S3E7.png Rainbow sad ear drop S3E7.png Spitfire banging desk S3E7.png Rainbow taking in the news S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am...' S3E7.png Spitfire 'Good' S3E7.png Spitfire putting shades back on S3E7.png Rainbow still sad S3E7.png Rainbow looking at white pegasus to the left S3E7.png Rainbow about to turn around S3E7.png Rainbow exiting Spitfire's office S3E7.png Flag hunt Pegasi before flag hunt S3E7.png|The next day... Lightning Dust looking at her badge S3E7.png|Moping in Disappointment Rainbow and Lightning Dust brief look at each other S3E7.png|Hey Dash! Lightning Dust showing Rainbow her badge S3E7.png|Look mine is gold. Rainbow Dash hey not bad S3E7.png|Hey not bad...not bad. Rainbow and Lightning Dust ready for flag hunt S3E7.png|Attention! Spitfire 'Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt' S3E07.png|Today's exercise will be 'Flag Hunt'! The new trainer S3E7.png|The new trainer. Red team flag S3E07.png|"Red" A pony holds up the blue team flag S3E07.png|"And blue" Spitfire 'Whoever finds the most flags' S3E7.png|Find the most flags... Spitfire 'Of the opposing team's colors, wins' S3E7.png|...and you win. Teams say wahoo S3E07.png|I think Slabchunks is up to something here... Two Cadets listening to Spitfire explain on the flag hunt S3E7.png|Capturing flags, huh? Two Cadets mingling to each other on the flag hunt S3E7.png|Sounds simple enough... Spitfire yelling at a stallion S3E7.png|WRONG! Spitfire 'You are sadly mistaken' S3E7.png|This challenge will be difficult. Spitfire 'This is for training purposes' S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust looking determined S3E7.png Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash determined and about to put goggles on S3E7.png|Alrighty then. Rainbow Dash putting her goggles on S3E7.png|Let's do this. Spitfire 'Lead ponies and wing ponies must fly together' S3E07.png Snowflake and Cloudchaser standing together S3E7.png Spitfire 'they will be immediately disqualified' S3E07.png Cloudchaser nervous pairing S3E07.png Spitfire 'Do you understand' S3E07.png Trainees 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Then let's go!' S3E07.png Spitfire blows her whistle 2 S3E07.png|*TWEEET* Trainees fly away S3E07.png Thunderlane directing S3E07.png The trainees flying away S3E07.png Cloudchaser and Snowflake flying together S3E07.png Lightning 'Ready to rock and roll' S3E07.png|Ready to rock? Rainbow 'Ready' S3E07.png Cloudchaser and Snowflake sees Rainbow and Lightning flying away S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying around the bend S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning zooming around the bend S3E7.png Lightning flying up S3E07.png Rainbow flying up S3E07.png Lightning flying down S3E07.png Rainbow stops S3E07.png Rainbow follows Lightning S3E07.png Lightning keeping an eye out for flags S3E7.png Lightning flying back up S3E07.png Rainbow stops 2 S3E07.png Rainbow follows Lightning 2 S3E07.png Rainbow keeps up with Lightning S3E07.png Lightning 'You spotted any flags yet' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Not yet' S3E07.png Red flag S3E7.png Lightning 'Good eyes!' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust head for the flag S3E07.png|Let's go! Rainbow 'It doesn't look like' S3E07.png Determined Lightning S3E07.png Rainbow Dash slowing down S3E7.png Lightning and Rainbow flying after the flag S3E7.png Rainbow Dash trying to get around Lightning S3E7.png Rainbow Dash worried about dive S3E07.png|I can't see! Rainbow Dash just can't see S3E7.png|Rainbow just can't see. Lightning going down S3E07.png Lightning Dust going between 2 logs S3E7.png|Smoothly down into the ravine! Rainbow Dash going between 2 logs S3E7.png|Rainbow Dash clips her wing on the log. Rainbow Dash hurting herself while going between 2 logs S3E7.png|That must have hurt. Lightning Dust retrieving the flag S3E7.png Rainbow Dash flying after Lightning Dust with her injury S3E07.png Lightning Dust with the flag S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning coming to Spitfire S3E7.png Found the first flag S3E07.png|Spitfire is rubbish at health and safety! Rainbow Dash's injured wing S3E7.png|Injured wing S3E7 Rainbow Dash wincing.png|Ow... Lightning ready to fly again S3E07.png Rainbow with an injured wing S3E07.png Lightning Dust you're fine S3E7.png|"You're fine." Says the one who didn't hurt her wing. Rainbow looks at Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire looking S3E07.png Rainbow Dash feeling gaze S3E7.png|Feeling Spitfire's serious gaze. Rainbow Dash flying with her injured wing S3E7.png The sending of the care package Pinkie sleeping S3E07.png|Zzz... Pinkie Pie gasp! S3E7.png|*Gasp!* Pinkie checking on the mailbox again S3E07.png|No I must check on the mailbox, I won't give up. Pinkie closes the mailbox S3E07.png|Ninety-five hours of wait on the wall...Ninety-five hours of wait... Pinkie is depressed S3E07.png|*Sigh* Rarity & Fluttershy checking on Pinkie Pie S3E7.png|Everypony checking on a distraught Pinkie Pie. Rarity & Fluttershy cute expressions S3E7.png|Rarity's and Fluttershy's faces make everything cuter. Pinkie 'Help me?' S3E07.png|Where did you come from!? We were just watching you over there! Rarity & Fluttershy startled S3E7.png|Pinkie Pie apparently took a lesson from Dio Brando... Rarity & Fluttershy occurring normality S3E7.png|Back to normal business Pinkie. Pinkie 'It's been three days already' S3E07.png Pinkie 'By now, she probably doesn't even know our names anymore!' S3E07.png Pinkie holding Twilight's face S3E07.png Pinkie 'I never heard of a Pinkie Pie' S3E07.png Pinkie on the mailbox S3E07.png Twilight 'Well if you're so worried' S3E07.png Twilight 'then why don't you send her a letter first' S3E07.png Pinkie 'Of course!' S3E07.png Pinkie 'That's a great idea!' S3E07.png Rarity sigh of relief S3E7.png|Sigh of relief for everyone. Pinkie 'I got an even better idea!' S3E07.png Twilight no words S3E7.png|No words from Twilight. Pinkie talking to Twilight from a mailbox S3E07.png|Pinkie appearing inside the mailbox Pinkie leaving the mailbox S3E07.png Pinkie 'come on, let's face it' S3E07.png Pinkie 'maybe it'll jog her memory somehow' S3E07.png Twilight 'I'm sure Rainbow Dash still remembers' S3E07.png Pinkie 'A care package it is!' S3E07.png Pinkie hopping towards the door S3E07.png Twilight finally...phew S3E7.png|Finally...phew. Twilight no please no S3E7.png|No please, no! Pinkie 'That won't work at all!' S3E07.png Applejack 'Why not' S3E07.png Pinkie 'what if the package gets lost in the mail' S3E07.png Pinkie 'What if somepony else gets the package' S3E07.png AJ looking at screen as Pinkie complains S3E07.png|AJ looking annoyed to the fans. Pinkie 'and then the real Rainbow Dash' S3E07.png|You people are lucky that you don't have to put up with this 24/7 Pinkie 'and she forgot them!' S3E07.png Applejack 'Is anypony else followin' this' S3E07.png Rarity & Fluttershy shaking heads S3E7.png|No. Rarity good to know S3E7.png|Good to see that Pinkie is smiling at least. Pinkie 'We'll deliver the care package to Rainbow Dash' S3E07.png Rarity wouldn't mind S3E7.png|"I wouldn't mind a little trip." Rarity everypony accounted for S3E7.png|Looks like everypony is accounted for. Rarity this again S3E7.png|Not this again. Rarity & Fluttershy tell us why S3E7.png|Tell us all why we put up with this!? Obstacle course View of the obstacle course S3E7.png|The Obstacle Course Spitfire getting blasted by a flugelhorn S3E7.png|Who wants a flugelhorn? Spitfire stopping the flugelhorn S3E7.png|Spitfire doesn't. Spitfire getting mad at the cadets S3E7.png|Spitfire is mad Facing the obstacle course S3E7.png Weather being made from the machine S3E7.png|*FOOM* The machines making clouds S3E7.png|*POOF* Sprinkle Medley and Cloud Kicker about to kick clouds S3E7.png Thunder being shot out of the cloud S3E7.png|Ooooh Kicking the clouds S3E7.png The machines shooting clouds out for the test S3E7.png|Steampunk-ish...thingy Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust getting ready to take off S3E7.png Lightning Dust winking to Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|Lightning winking at Rainbow Rainbow Dash not a good sign S3E7.png|That wink is not a good sign. Spitfire cutie mark S3E07.png Spitfire pointing at the course S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust putting goggles on S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust about to take off S3E7.png Blowing into the whistle S3E7.png|*TWEEET* Snowflake and Cloudchaser starting the obstacle course S3E7.png Next pair taking off S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust taking off S3E7.png Cloudchaser about to go through the ring S3E7.png Going through the first obstacle S3E7.png Snowflake going past the ring S3E7.png Next pair approaching first obstacle S3E7.png Snowflake and Cloudchaser passing first obstacle S3E7.png Pesky pegasus next to cloud machine S3E7.png|And here we go. Pesky pegasus filling machine S3E7.png Machine producing cloud S3E7.png|*FOOM* Cloudchaser and Snowflake about to hit cloud S3E7.png Rainbow Dash sees crash S3E7.png|Rainbow sees Cloudchaser and Yeah Pegasus crash into a cloud. Lightning Dust indifferent S3E7.png|Lightning Dust doesn't seem to care. Lightning Dust unsubtle expression S3E7.png|Talk about an unsubtle expression. Second obstacle S3E7.png Lightning Dust dodging clouds S3E7.png|Avoiding clouds like a pro. Lightning Dust brakes S3E7.png|Brakes! Lightning Dust not so pleased S3E7.png|Not very pleased. Lightning Dust can't get around S3E7.png|"I can't get around them!" Rainbow Dash doesn't matter S3E7.png|"Doesn't matter!" Rainbow Dash can still fly S3E7.png|"We can still fly completely in sync and blow Spitfire's mind." Two pegasi going thorugh the cloud ring S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning going through the cloud ring S3E07.png The two pegasi about to go through the rainclouds S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow going through the rainclouds S3E07.png Rough turbulence S3E07.png The two pegasi being hindered by the winds S3E07.png Rainbow Dash hearing woes S3E7.png|Hearing more of Lightning's woes. Rainbow Dash the light S3E7.png|Look at the light! Final segment approaching S3E07.png|The last stretch! Lightning Dust our chance S3E7.png|"Now's our chance to pass these slowpokes!" Mid-air incursion S3E07.png S3E7_6_pegasus_pile-up.png|A 6 Pegasus pile-up. Raindrops gets launched away S3E07.png Thatch weaving S3E07.png Final approach by Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust S3E07.png Rainbow Dash & Lightning Dust creating drag S3E7.png|Creating drag to slow their descent. Landing finish S3E07.png|Flare! Rainbow Dash we're here S3E7.png|Ok we're here. Spitfire 'Not bad!' S3E07.png|"Not bad!" Spitfire record time too S3E7.png|"And in record time, too!" Spitfire points at Rainbow and Lightning S3E07.png Rainbow Dash beaming grin S3E7.png|A proud grin. The other pegasi in the clouds S3E07.png Stranded Cadets S3E07.png|What a mess... S3E7 Spitfire checking on the other teams.png Spitfire 'I'd better go help sort them out' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash little guilt S3E7.png|A little guilt in Rainbow Dash. Spitfire 'Why don't you two go hit the mess hall early' S3E07.png|"Why don't you two go hit the mess hall early" You're dismissed to the Mess Hall S3E07.png|...said no drill instructor ever Lightning Dust 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Animation error RD upper mane S3E07.png|What the...? Rainbow 'Thank you ma'am' S3E07.png RD salutes Spitfire S3E07.png Rainbow Dash looking over shoulder S3E7.png|Looking over shoulder. Rainbow feeling guilt S3E07.png Rainbow Dash removing gogglesS3E7.png|Rainbow Dash removing her goggles. Rainbow 'maybe we don't cut the other teams' S3E07.png Lightning 'you snooze, you lose!' S3E07.png Rainbow seeing Lightning flying in circular motion S3E07.png Lightning 'recover from a spin-out' S3E07.png Rainbow hears Lightning S3E07.png Rainbow feeling wrong S3E07.png Lightning 'it's not our fault we're so much better than those other guys!' S3E07.png Lightning 'Not every pony is destined to become a Wonderbolt' S3E07.png Lightning 'Only the best of the best' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Yeah, I-I guess you're right' S3E07.png Lightning 'Course I'm right!' S3E07.png Lightning opens door with her legs S3E07.png Lightning 'Now let's go fuel up!' S3E07.png Rainbow looks behind her S3E07.png Rainbow walking away S3E07.png Cloud busting Standing by S3E07.png|Ready... Begin Test 5 S3E07.png|Begin! Scramble S3E07.png|Go! Go! Go! Lift off S3E07.png|We have lift off! Split up S3E07.png|Split up! Split up 2 S3E07.png S3E07 - Bustin 1.png S3E07 - Bustin 2.png|Scratch Two! S3E07 - Bustin 3.png|Karate Chop! Bustin 4 S3E07.png|NINJA KICK! HYAH! Bustin 5 S3E07.png|I'll bring up the rear! Scorekeeping S3E07.png S3E7 Snowbalkl eating a cloud.png YEAHHHHH S3E07.png|YEEEEEEAH! Bustin 6 S3E07.png|Flyin' in style. Bustin 7 S3E07.png|Cutting through like nopony's business. Bustin 8 S3E07.png|Pony Pinball Lightning Dust has an idea S3E07.png|Hey, I've got an idea. What you say S3E07.png Rainbow Dash looking at competition S3E7.png|What competition? S3E7_the_other_teams_cloud_busting.png|Nom RD thinking S3E07.png|Hm... Rainbow Dash giving in S3E7.png|Rainbow Dash, why you give in to peer pressure. Rainbow Dash I'm in S3E7.png|"I'm in!" S3E7 Making the Tornado.png|*Whir* Lightning Dust and Dashie make a twister S3E7.png|The twister Lightning Dust starting to lose control of the tornado S3E7.png S3E7 Going to fail.png Lightning Dust losing control S3E7.png|Losing control. S3E7 Can't make it.png LD loses control of the twister S3E7.png|I can't control it! S3E7 Taking over.png S3E7 Out of control.png What have we done S3E07.png S3E7 Record Pony.png Twister alert S3E07.png|Danger Close! Balloon emerging S3E07.png Pinkie Pie adorable smile S3E7.png|Pinkie sure looks really adorable with the face she's making. Main ponies in balloon afraid S3E07.png|INCOMING! The mane 5 get caught by the twister S03E07.png|The twister catches the mane 5 Twilight funny face S3E7.png|Twilight has a funny looking expression but the current situation will beg to differ. Brace for impact S3E07.png|Hang on! The rescue S3E7 Rainbow Dash having a heart attack.png|Rainbow Dash's heart is attacking her. Imminent disaster unfolding S3E07.png S3E7 Rainbow Dash freaking out.png|"Noooo!!" Shocked Cadets S3E07.png|Oh the humanity and all the passengers! Rainbow Dash to the rescue S3E7.png|Someone should tell Fluttershy that she's a Pegasus. RD tunnel dive S3E07.png|I'll shortcut through the mountain! Rainbow Dash flying after her falling friends S3E7.png|C'mon! RD intercept course S3E07.png RD cloud compacting 1 S3E07.png|Clouds don't fail me now! RD cloud compacting 2 S3E07.png|Gotta hurry! Rainbow making a cushion for her friends to land on S3E7.png Twilight, Pinkie, AJ, and Rarity falling S3E7.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Landing on the cloud from falling S3E7.png|Ooof! Rarity soft landing S3E7.png|Nothing is softer than a cloud. Sprung to safety S3E07.png|*SPROING* Animation error no uniform S3E7.png|Phew... wait... We're falling up S3E07.png|We're falling up now! Wait... up!? Don't forget the package S3E07.png|You're all okay now. Rarity collecting herself S3E7.png|Rarity collecting herself. S3E7 deformed Rarity 1.png|''OH MY GOOOOOOD!!!'' S3E7 deformed Rarity 2.png|I think I'm gonna be sick. Rarity_looks_at_Thunderlane_S3E7.png|Why, Rarity! What's a pretty girl like yourself doing in such an ugly part of the weather? Rarity hugging Thunderlane S3E7.png|Feeling very grateful, for starters. Fluttershy and Cloudchaser meet again S3E07.png|Wait... Oh I forgot S3E07.png|Oops, I'm sorry, I forgot that I can fly... Great save there S3E07.png Touching down S3E07.png Thanks for saving us S3E07.png|Thanks Is everypony okay S3E07.png|Is everypony okay? Safe and reunited S3E07.png|We're just fine, Dash. Is that Pinkie S3E07.png|Pinkie? S3E07_-_Animation_Error_Blank_Flank_Pinkie.png Pinkie_notices_Rainbow_Dash_S3E7.png Pinkie_about_to_cry_lq_S3E7.png|She remembers me... :') You remember me S3E07.png Pinkie bear hug S3E07.png How could I ever forget you S3E07.png We just wanted to make a delivery S3E07.png Awesome performance there RD S3E07.png|That was Awesome, RD! Disapproval of Lightning Dust S3E07.png|(Yeah right!) Rainbow Dash question awesome S3E7.png|"Awesome!??" You put my friends in danger you nitwit S3E07.png Lightning Dust yeah S3E7.png|"Yeah." Lightning Dust 'Big deal' S3E07.png|Whatever. Lightning Dust right S3E7.png|"But they weren't, right." At least the clouds are all gone S3E07.png Lightning Dust with our tornado S3E7.png|"With that tornado." Lightning thinks that everything is alright S3E07.png Appalled Cadets S3E07.png Lightning Dust gets zero approval S3E07.png We did great out there right S3E07.png|High five? Rainbow Dash you're kidding right S3E7.png|You're kidding...you're kidding right? Rainbow Dash a hoof bump S3E7.png|"A hoof bump." RD is not cool with Lightning S3E07.png|No hoof bump for you! Rainbow Dash talks to Lightning Dust S3E07.png|You're a loose cannon, and there's no place for you on the force! Rainbow Dash talks to Lightning Dust about her attitude S3E07.png|I don't care if you're the best flyer in the world, your recklessness makes it all worthless! RD yelling at Lightning Dust S3E07.png|You're a danger to everypony! Including yourself! Lightning Dust surprised eyes S3E7.png|Kinda like this facial expression on Lightning Dust. Lightning Dust looking angry S3E07.png|You should be ashamed of that! Lightning Dust the wiseacre S3E07.png|Yeah. So? Lightning Dust adorable shot S3E7.png|An adorable Lightning Dust shot. Rainbow Dash AND! S3E7.png|"AND!!" RD trys reasoning 1 S3E07.png|You want to be the best. I get that. We all want to be the best too! RD trys reasoning 2 S3E07.png|But you're totally going about it in the wrong way! Lightning Dust making a stand for herself S3E07.png|The Wonderbolts don't seem to think so! Lightning Dust after all S3E7.png|"After all!" Lightning Dust pointing at Rainbow Dash S3E07.png|I'm the Team Leader and you're the Wing Pony! Rainbow Dash getting a cheap shot S3E7.png|On the receiving end of a cheap shot. RD disappointed S3E07.png|Current Situation is Unfavorable. Rainbow Dash you're right S3E7.png|"You're right, she did." Quitting and rejoining the Academy Entering Spitfire's office S3E07.png|Spitfire in the Oval Office Office interior S3E07.png|You're supposed to be out there busting clouds. We're already finished S3E07.png|Ma'am, those clouds have been busted so hard, even their ghosts got hit by proton packs. You're done with busting already S3E07.png|Done already? Spitfire explain S3E7.png|"Explain your methods!" Lightning used a twister S3E07.png|Motherhugging tornado, ma'am. That's rather unconventional S3E07.png|Whoa. That's like nuking bunnies from orbit. Spitfire 'But an efficient decision nonetheless' S3E07.png|Oh well, we're always aiming for great results. RD strongly disagrees with Spitfire S3E07.png|"You're wrong, sir!" Rainbow Dash no disrespect S3E7.png|"No disrespect, ma'am." Contemplation S3E07.png Rainbow Dash being reckless S3E7.png|"And being reckless." Spitfire listens closely S3E07.png|Spitfire listening to Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash 'I will not stand for this' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash want anypart S3E7.png|"Want any part." Spitfire your point S3E07.png Badge turn-in S3E07.png Rainbow Dash 'I quit' S3E07.png|"I quit" Spitfire surprised S3E07.png|*gasp* Walk out S3E07.png Rainbow Dash realizing S3E07.png|Oh my, what I've just done! Rainbow Dash no going back S3E7.png|There's no going back. Preparing to depart S3E07.png|"You did what!?" Rarity was your dream S3E7.png|"Being a Wonderbolt was your dream!" Rainbow Dash not anymore S3E7.png|"Not anymore." Twilight sorry Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash." S3E07_-_A_Sad_Ending_for_RD.png Hold it right there S3E07.png|Now just a second! S3E7_Applejack,_Rainbow_Dash,_and_Twilight_Sparkle_are_not_amused.png|They are not amused. Spitfire 'I didn't excuse you to leave' S3E07.png Spitfire talks to Rainbow Dash S3E07.png Spitfire taking sunglasses off S3E07.png Spitfire talks to Lightning Dust S3E07.png Spitfire speech 4 S3E07.png Rainbow Dash being pointed at S3E7.png|Look at her face not at her hoof Rainbow Dash. Spitfire speech 5 S3E07.png Security guards reveal Lightning Dust S3E07.png Security guards allow Lightning Dust to pass through S3E07.png Spitfire nose-to-nose with Lightning Dust S3E7.png|...and as for you! Spitfire Final Scene 2 S3E7.png|I demote you for carelessness! Lightning Dust shocked reaction S3E7.png|Shocked beyond comprehension. Spitfire Final Scene 3.png|You're dismissed! Tornado Bolt waves goodbye S3E7.png What now for Lightning Dust S3E07.png Rainbow Dash blank expression S3E7.png|Can Rainbow's expression be anymore vague? Promoted S3E07.png|You're a leader! RD lead pony S3E07.png Rainbow Dash sudden absorption S3E7.png|Absorbing the news makes for a funny facial expression. Rainbow Dash receives the lead pony badge.png|Rainbow Dash is pleased with being given the lead pony badge RD ecstatic reaction S3E07.png|"O my gosh, o my gosh, o my gosh!" Didn't I do this in Sonic Rainboom already? Twilight perfect news S3E7.png|Hearing the perfect they always wanted to hear. Happy ending S3E07.png Issue resolved S3E07.png|So that's that. Spitfire "Give me Twenty" S3E07.png|Someone is having Canterlot Voice classes with Luna... New orders acknowledged S3E07.png|Yes, ma'am! S3E07 - A New Beginning as Cadet Leader.png|Attention, company! Cadets salute Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|We're ready when you are! Rainbow Dash saluting the Pegasi S3E07.png Into the wild blue yonder S3E07.png|Move out! Pinkie Pie throws the care package into the air S3E7.png|Wait! You didn't get to open this S3E07.png Miscellaneous GetGlue sticker Wonderbolt Academy.png|GetGlue sticker Wonderbolt Academy flying field.png|Prerelease Backgrounds Wonderbolts Academy script - original ending (part 1).jpg|A portion of the original scripted ending to the episode Wonderbolts Academy script - original ending (part 2).jpg|The second part of the script Category:Season 3 episode galleries